Tales of rabbits and killers who love them
by Leo Sarrefren
Summary: Chrona has been accepted at Shibusen, and is now learning bit by bit what it's like to have friends who care for you. But can someone whose mind has been twisted so hard succeed ? Or will she rather succumb to the madness, bringing them down with her ?
1. Chapter 1

This my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I thought it would be nice to write on Soul Eater, since in comparison with other manga such as Bleach or Naruto, there are a lot of unexploited characters that have a lot of potential ; Besides, I love the manga. 'specially the craziness dedicated moments. I'll probably try to put some here and there, but I don't know if I'm good at retranscripting their particular "atmosphere". Feel free to tell me what you think of it, it would probably be a great help. Anyway, enough rambling ! On with the fic !

Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater. Damn.

* * *

That couldn't be good. What was she gonna do ? Facing the door, Chrona gulped. She had to give the book back. That was one certain fact. The door opened on the outside, didn't it ? Good. Perfect. No trap. No foe. Just her, a book and the library. She sighed.

" I don't know how to deal with this... "

" Hum ? What are you doing here, Chrona ?

Maka. Maka and Soul. She was saved ! Maka would surely, she would surely know how to handle this ! Yet, she still had to ask...Easier said than done.

" Ah, uh, I...I was ret-returning the book y-y-you..."

" The book I lent you ? "

Nodding shyly her head, Chrona approved.

_" Say, Chrona, Do you want it ? "_

_" Huh ? "_

_" The book. You've been staring at it for five minutes. Don't you want to read it ? "_

_" Ha, huh, th-that's not it ! It, it's just Medusa-sama never let me look at her's..."_

_" Here, take it. I mean it, you can read it if you want. Just don't forget to give it back to the Shibusen library when you're done ! "_

_Maka's smile..._

She seemed so happy back then, how could have Chrona refused it ? So she took the book, and spent a really hard time reading it. The story was most strange, though, and the simple thought of doing the same thing as the book characters sent her shuddering in the reassuring embrace of Mr corner. Yet, it was the book Maka has entrusted her, so she made sure to read it until the very last word. And, at the end, when the principal characters were sharing a kiss, finally reunited again, Chrona wasn't so much shuddering at the thought. Instead of, she rather felt all warm and fuzzy, letting her thought wandering over the subject...

" Love... What is love ? I'm sure the little rabbit knew the answer... Shame it's dead though. Mr corner is very good for comfort, but he is not very talkative..."

Maka. She could ask Mak-

_"Bye-bye, little rabbit."_

Maka. An insane grin spread on Chrona's face. Who cared about the old puny rabbit ? She had another one now, a big one, that was far, far more better, yes ma'am, and it was the cutest litttle rabbit you could ever found ! She just wanted to watch it, and watch it, and then watch it some more ! And then she would smash it to the ground, make it look at her, with those fiery eyes, those wonderful eyes that revealed so much of its soul... Of course, she would be more careful with it, cuz' rabbits tend to break when you're not careful, yet... Chrona thoughts were quickly spiralling downward. Hugging the book, her maniac chuckle arised... Insanity was threatening to sent her over the edge, oddly shaped hands already surrounding her...

_"Let's be friends, right ? "_

No. This was wrong. Maka is no rabbit, she's Maka. This was so foreign to her... Was it even worth trying, being normal ? What's so good about it anyway ? Maka would still be here, by her side, and in the end, that was all that mattered. Yet... If she tried to be a bit more like a normal person, she could, she could...

" Chrona ? Is everything alright ? ". Maka was looking at her with concerned eyes. When she heard Chrona starting to laugh, she was happy at first. Then she noticed the way Chrona was looking at her. For a moment, it felt as if the old Chrona was back. Scary. dangerous. Insane. Yet Maka could swore there was something else in her eyes. A genuine interest. And it made Maka shudder all the more. Yet, she chose to dismiss it for now. Chrona needed her help. She was not going to let her down.

"Ah... Y-yes ! "Chrona quickly chose to divert the subject " Hum... Say, M-Maka, I was wondering, if you could h-h-help me with this "she said, holding the bookin front of her. God, she felt like an idiot.

" Of course, Chrona, I'd help you with anything ! "

"Now what is that", said Soul, stepping in the conversation. " A love story ? Maka... Really, you... Should I buy you a cute frilly dress or something on your anniversary ? "Soul had difficulty holding his laugh.

"Makaaa... CHOP !" The said book was instantly used as weapon, engraving a flawless mark in Soul's skull, who dropped to the ground in agony. Maka returned her attantion to Chrona, showing a bright smile.

"Now let's deal with your problem, shall we ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go. Second update ! A tad longer this time, I think I'm getting the hang of it. I'll probably keep on updating on Week-end, this seems to be working fine.

Chrona is now giving her book back ! (what progression since the next chapter ! ^^). Thankfully more things happen in this one. Anyway, I'd also like to know your advice on Soul. I know this is a Chrona/Maka fanfic, but I get the feeling that I have simply left him out. Oh well. Too bad for him.

Ah, yes. I don't own Soul Eater. Still. --sob--

* * *

Maka was watching from afar Chrona "stepping" to the counter ( meaning Chrona was taking a complicated route to avoid any possible touch, look, or any contact with other people ). Flashing an encouraging smile to her, she couldn't help but sweatdrop when Chrona hid herself under a table, moving it along with her as a camouflage.

" Hum... Chrona'll always be Chrona. Can't be helped, I guess... " said Soul, showing his trademark lazy grin.

" Don't you say that !", Maka pouted. " I'm sure Chrona will do perfectly fine ! "

" Oy, don't get so fired up... Geez, who would have think that you of all people would be the one to care the most for her..." he said with a soft chuckle.

" Soul..."

_She knew it. Well, it was no surprise, after all. Soul had been hurt by Chrona. Badly. To protect her, Maka, from a death blow. There was no way he could forgive her so easily._

_Soul easily guessed what was on Maka's mind. God, how long was this scar going to complicate their relationship ? He hated talking about himself, or what was on his mind. Part of the cool guys'mystery, right ? Yet he had no choice but to tell her, or what happened the last time would only repeat itself. He'd rather NOT go through the pain of realigning their souls' wavelength again. Maka had been hurt, he had been hurt, and if it weren't for Tsubaki, they probably would have never be able to partner ever again. So, for once, he opened his heart._

" Don't look so down, Maka. Cool guys don't dwell on the past, do they ? Believe me, for having experienced it back then, I understand very well how much she has suffered from madness. But now, we are here to help, right ?"

_Maka couldn't believe it. Did he just said what she think he said ?_ Quickly regaining her composure, she gave him a hearted nod.

" except... ". Soul was now scratching the back of his head, seeming somewhat annoyed.

" What ? "

What could that mean ? Soul just told her everything was alright. What was on his mind ?

" Well, I don't know about Chrona, but teaching some manners to the black midget seems quite impossible to me."

" The black midget ? You mean Ragna - "

As if on cue, a familiar shriek rose in the air...

" Who asked for your idiotic advice, you dumb stick ? ", shrieked the said midget to the employee. Chrona was currently doing her best not to faint on the spot. Everyone was looking at her ! She never felt so embarrassed ; even when Medusa would look at her with nothing but disgust, she always managed to withstand the pressure. Why was it that a few mere student looking at her making a fool of herself made her so uncomfortable ? Turning his attention to Chrona, Ragnarok started to pinch her :

" And you, Chrona ? What do you think you're doing freaking out ! Are you going to do what the she-pig told you ? Heh ? Heeeeeeeh ?

Oh no. Maka was looking at her, while she was failing so ridiculously.

Never losing his cool, Mustacho (that's the employee name for now ) answered Ragnarok with a most professionnal tone :

" I was merely stating the the fact that, if this person liked this book, there were other that might fit her tastes. Now, would you please stop pinching her cheeks ? It seems most painful. " he concluded with a little bow.

" Like hell I'm gonna stop ! I'll pinch her 'till she get's it ! "

" how how how ! It hurts ! Stop it ! "

" RAG...NA...ROK... "

Ragnarok could swear the temperature had gone a few degrees down. When he turned his head, he immediatly decided never to anger the she-pig in a library. Never, ever again.

* * *

Maka chop is a powerful attack, based on the unknow but extremely destructive power of books. Usually, Maka resort to the book she's carrying, which is thus light and small. However, in a library, books of various size are most easily picked up and use.

Maka was now wielding a tome of the biggest Shinigami Encyclopedia.

* * *

The shock could have put even the feared "Shinigami chop" to shame. The whole building was shaking from the blast. Needless to say, Ragnarok was done for. He didn't even have the time to shield himself with Chrona.

Speaking of which, the said Chrona was in emotional turmoil.

_Oh no. What should I do ? Maka is angry at me. I don't want her to hit me. But, she has the right to hit me. I failed her. Completely.  
_

" Chrona ... ? "

Maka's voice send Chrona shuddering on the floor.

" D-Don't hit me ! Please ! I'm sorry ! I'm sorry... "

Chrona's voice trailed down.

" Please... "

" Chrona... I'm not going to hit you. I'll never hurt you on purpose. You know that, right ? We're friends."

Chrona raised her head, giving Maka desperate look. Her voice was trembling.

" Maka... I...I...!"

Maka was now giving Chrona a warm-hearted hug, doing her best to comfort the sobbing girl.

" I'm sorry, Maka. I..I don't think I can do it. There's no way I can be like you..."

" Idiot. Who asked you to do so ? Just be yourself. The only thing you need is to able to stand your ground firm. Especially with Ragnarok..." Maka said with gentle smile.

_Maka was not angry at her ? She even said she liked her the way she was ! It was impossible. Who would like someone like her ? Chrona felt like crying. Maka was so nice to her... Inside of Chrona's desert soul, an incredible tide was taking place. It covered all the sand but one island, which soon flourished with plants and nice animals. Lil'Maka and lil'Chrona were playing on the beach, building huge sand castles that would never fall. Both of their shadow were holding hands, grining happily. All was well._

_Well, maybe except for..._

Chrona suddenly realised that everyone in the library was watching them.

-- Panic attack --

Chrona buried her face face in Maka's chest, holding her tightly. The whistles that arised did nothing to ease her mind.

" Ma-Maka... D-Drive them away... please ? "she said with a small voice.

" Alright, everyone, the show is over. Now scram ! "said Maka, definitly angry. How could they look at Chrona as if she was some kind of entertainment ?

" You heard the lady. " Soul choosed this moment to step in, transforming his arm in case someone was too dense to get the message.

The crowd hurriedly stepped out of the library, leaving them alone with Mustacho.

" I must apologise. I had no idea my inquiry would trigger such turmoil." he said. "please, take this."

He gave Chrona a neatly folded handerkief.

" I think you are in dire need for some rest. If you wish so, I would gladly write you a note for your professor explaining him the situation."

Maka agreed. It would certainly best for Chrona not to force herself anymore today.

" Yes, please. Soul, can you take care of the note ?"

" Sure, no problem. I'll see you in the classroom, then."

And with that he took the note and left.

" C'mon Chrona. Let's get you some rest, right ?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Late update. Killing me. Well, here's the third chapter. Not much to say about it, though. Just the continuation of chapter two and ( hopefully ) the prelude to chapter four. On with the fic then !

It feels ridiculous repeating it, but better safe than sorry. I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

" Haaaa... I can't believe those guys were whistling us ! Whistling ! "

Maka was fuming, dragging behind her a dumbstruck Chrona, who was slowly coming back to reality ; glancing around, she realised they had left the library without her noticing. Well, everything was a bit blurry after her panick attack. She could only assume what happened, but judging by what Maka was mumbling, Chrona wasn't entirely sure she wished to know...

She timidely tried to catch Maka's attention.

" Ma-... Maka ? What happened ? "

" What, don't you remember ? When you buried your face in my chest, those idiots started whistling us ! "

_" When you **buried your face your face in my chest**, - "_

_**" Buried your face in my chest "**_

_**" Your face in my chest "**_

Chrona's face, usually pale, turned the deepest shade of red you could possibly imagine. Then turned even paler than usually, as Chrona started to shake. Her mind was currently doing its best to process the information and stay in control, as even more embarassing thoughts started to pop in her head. Strange, Ragnarok was asleep, it wasn't even his voice. Whose thoughts was it ? Of course, Chrona's mind would never allow her to notice those thoughts were solely _hers_.

Of course, such a drastic change didn't go unnoticed. Maka, being the smart girl she was, figured quickly why Chrona was trying to beat a traffic light at changing color.

" Chrona ? There's nothing to be embarassed of, you know. " she said with a soft tone." I'm just angry at their stupidity. Besides, I'm always there to give you a hug, right ? "

Flashing a bright smile, she opened her arms. Chrona, still fighting her thoughts that were involving more and more Maka and less and less clothing, wasn't focused enough to respond to the invitation. Maka let out a little sigh and closed the distance, embracing her. That sure did the trick to bring Chrona back. Maka was so close, she could feel Chrona's heartbeat - Which sounded like she was going into cardiac arrest -. The hug magic was soon working though, calming its frenzy beatings. She started to soothe Chrona's back, which had grown tense from the sudden, blissful contact. Maka was know feeling perfectly at ease. Closing her eyes, she let her head rest on Chona's shoulder. After a while, Chrona started to shakily return the embrace, trying to mimicry Maka's movements. They remained hugging in the middle of corridor, for long, long minutes. Not that Chrona minded, though. This was as far as she would dare to be close to someone, and Maka was certainly the person she wanted the most to be close to. she was enjoying every second of this intimate moment she shared with her. Sadly, they had to pull back at some point.

" There ! Feeling better now ? You see, nothing to be ashamed of... "

Extanding her hand, Maka flashed a grin.

"Shall we go now ?"

Noding shyly with a small smile, Chrona gladly accepted it. They started walking again, Maka leading the way.

_Maka's warmth..._ Chrona could still feel it from Maka's hand. It seemed it washed all over her body, gaving her... confidence. Self-esteem. She felt like she could deal with anything, as long, just as long as Maka would hold her hand. That was how much Maka meant to her. She did nothing but good to her, putting along with all her whims and various O.. She would still look for her, talk to her, care for her ! That was when the realisation dawned on Chrona :

To put it bluntly, Maka was her normality. Without her... She'd rather not think about it.

* * *

" Pfffuah -- I never thought we would make it ! I swear, what went through Shinigami Sama's thick skull when he gave you this room in the dungeon ? "

" Th-... That's alright. I don't mind it. It's really calm, and Mr. Corner is really nice... "

" Huh-huh. Figures. "

Maka reached for the door. It was already slightly open ? Someone might have ventured inside. he might even be still there.

" I don't like this... ", she murmured.

Gesturing for Chrona to step aside, she cautiously opened the door, ready for anything that might jump at them ( As always, Maka was taking things way too seriously ) . Chrona could only stare, dumbfounded, as an entire bucket of water fell on Maka. ( So much for the serious ! )

Maka was completely panicking now.

" -various gurgles -" Finally getting rid of the bucket, Maka looked frantically at her surroundings. " Heh ?! What ?! Who ? Huh ? What's

that ? "

On the floor, drenched in water, a note with an all too familiar signature was standing proudly.

_Yah - hah ! It's me, the big Black Star !_

_What are you doing, grovelling at the bottom of that creeepy dungeon ? Well, worry not, for the great me as the solution for everything ! This water shall help a little sprout like you to get bigger under the everlasting sun of my soul ! _

_The man who surpass the gods, _

_Black Star_

Black Star was dead and he didn't even know it.

" I'm going to to rip apart his achille tendons !!!!!!! "

" Ma- Maka ? "

Maka was wet. In a cold dungeon. With no spare change and an appartment that was miles away. She felt the depression kick in. Full force.

" -Snif-... I can't even get back to the class looking like that...-sob- I'm going to fail the course. I'm going to fail the school. -hic- I wanted so bad to be a master technician, just like my mom... I'm nothing but trash... ". She let herself slide to the floor.

" Hum... " Fidgeting and looking away, Chrona said " You can borrow me some of my cloths..."

Maka immediatly jumped upward. Star in her eyes.

" Really ?! You would do that for me ? That's so nice of you ! I owe you my life here !"

And she immediatly started to undress. Chrona had to have been taken by surprise. That was the only logical explanation. Otherwise, why would have been she looking at Maka... undressing... in the first place ? Her clothes were all wet, so her shirt and skirt were really... revelative to say the least. When she started to pull them off, Chrona found herself a extreme interest for the wall in the opposite direction. Despite her attempts to engage conversation with it, her interest obviously soon vaned as her thought were quickly drifting to Maka's body, drenched in water, tiny drops running among her...

10 sec after Chrona turned her back to Maka, she was already picking glances back. Oh god. Her imagination was no match for the real thing. Her body was all she imagined, and way more. Covered in scar from battles. All that Chrona's mind were able to register was how good scars looked on her.

_Maybe I could add a scar or two ?_

No. That was wrong. _But it would look so nice... _NO ! Chrona hastily turned around, facing the wall, counting the bricks. 1,2,3 - She wouldn't gave in to insanity - 4,5,6 - Not now. Not in this situation. - 7 - _SCARS ! _Chrona flinched at the voice. It felt like it was tearing through her thoughts. She clutched her head with her hands. She could hear Maka calling her name. Not now... Not now, please...

" Chrona ? I'm done changing. Say, you only have one type of cloth in your dresser ! "she said, giggling.

Chrona turned around. She was shaking and covered in sweat. Maka could see it immediatly. Chrona was having another crisis. But it felt different than a normal madness attack. Just like her encounter with the clown, she felt her soul being dragged. This horrible, foreign feeling of having the most intimate, personnal part of you being seized and used like a toy. She could feel though that Chrona's soul was crying, longing for her. Odd. It wasn't fear, nor greed that drove Chrona's madness. It was... something else. Maka could not put a name on it._ Why bother anyway ? Just go with flow. Feel. Enjoy. This isn't so bad, isn't it ?_

" Damn... Can't... think... straight... "

_It was a mirror. There was Chrona, and her reflection. When did I get so beautiful, wondered Chrona ? It seems I'm in pain, though. I should tell my recflection to stop. It's doing it all wrong ; I feel fine now. " Hello ? Ms. reflection ? I'm fine now. You can stop. " Good. It's no longer in pain : it's flashing me a smile. Should I be smiling too, then ? I'm really pretty when I smile, it seems._

_It was a mirror. There was Maka, and her reflection. When did I get so beautiful, wondered Maka ?_ Stop... _It seems I'm fine, though. I should tell my reflection to stop. It's doing it all wrong ; I feel bad now. _No.... _" Hel...he...b'd now... stop...stop...I... I feel fine now ? I feel fine. Thats good ! I'm fine ! Oh joy ! It seems my reflection was right after all !_

_" Hum... I think I like myself a lot...". Chrona's reflection was beaming with confidence.  
_

_" I made myself feel better. Thanks a lot for that ! ". Maka's reflection was so happy.  
_

_" I...I...hum... ". She felt drawn to her image.  
_

_" Here's my reward, I guess ? " She happily leaned toward her reflection._

_And then, both image became one as they kissed their reflections.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I apologize for the lack of update. It seems that one update every week end is a tad above my writer skills... I will continue to update the story from time to time. Anyway, I'm rather satisfied with how this chapter turned out. The story progression still seems somewhat slow to me though. I'm contemplating inserting some fight at some point (Not between Chrona and Maka yet, though ) ; It may give the story some punch... I think I'll link the story to the manga progression soon. Feel free to review and give your comments !

I don't own Soul Eater. Not yesterday, not today, not EVER. - sob- T_T

* * *

Maka was having the worst hangover she had ever experienced. What had she been drinking ? She tried to sooth the pain by massaging her temples, only to find that both of her arms were trapped in a thight embrace. She couldn't make sense of the situation, she was still having too much difficulties thinking. So instead of torturing herself, she let her eyes follow the arms up to their owner, whose head was resting on her shoulder. Chrona. _That's right,_ she tought._ I'm in Chrona's room. _Now that she looked around, she recognised the place ; It was very much like a cell. Except for the desk and the bed they were resting on, there was nothing in there.

" ... What are we doing hugging each other on Chrona's bed ? "

Maka took a deep breath, pondering the situation. Whatever the reason for their current situation was, there was no doubt that Chrona would have an attack if she were to wake up now. She had to get Chrona off her as smoothly as possible. She found it easier said than done, tough, as Chrona seemed most reluctant to let her go. Each move Maka made made her twist and groan. Maka couldn't help but notice she seemed really off, smiling wickedly as she slept. Yet she decided it must be for a sweat dream. After all, even Chrona could find a bit of happiness in her dreams, right ? It's not as if she always had to be depressed. As she continued to struggle, it became clear that she couldn't break free unless she resorted to use more strength. With a mighty push she was finally able to seperate herself from Chrona. However, the sudden move had unsurprisingly awaken Chrona.

" Maka... ", she spoke softly. Her eyes were still hazy as she reached out for Maka, trying to pull her back on the bed with her. " My little rabbit... Your fur is so soft... I wish I could pet you all day... ". She then proceeded with the aformentioned petting, giggling softly.

Maka was dumbstruck. Her mind had blocked on "_ Whaaaaaaaaat ?! "_

_This is SO unlike Chrona. What is happening here ? Her rabbit ? My fur ?_ Realisation dawned on Maka._ Oh god. She is suffering from insanity. What should I do ? I need to get her back to real-Ack !_

Chrona started to nibble Maka's neck.

" I used to have another rabbit, you know ? I had to kill it to become strong. Rabbits taste good. He was nowhere like you, you know ? I bet you'd taste a hundredfold better... You know ? "

_Oh-no-no-no-no-no this is turning really bad I have to wake her up NOW !_

" Wait ! Chrona ! Chrona, you have to wake up ! I'm no rabbit ! Chrona ! "

" No... Rabbit... ? " Chrona's face went blank, her body weakening.

Maka was now shaking Chrona, who was limp within her arms with her head thrown back looking at the ceiling, giggling all the while.

" No... Rabbit ? No rabbit ? No rabbit ? He he he... "

" Chrona ! Listen to me ! you've got to synchronize your soul wavelength with me ! Chrona ! Chron- "

Suddenly swaying forth, Chrona pinned Maka under her on the bed. Her face was blank, her mouth was a square showing her teeth.

" Very well. "

Both of them closed their eyes, concentrating on the other's soul. Maka founded herself once more in Chona's soul. But in place of a desert, it was an ocean with a small island. She landed on the beach. The weather was nice and sunny, but she could tell something was wrong. Empty, broken sandcastles on the beach. A perfectly still and calm ocean. No wind. No one. - No one ? That was yet to verify. Straining her ears, lil'Maka heard noise coming from inside the island. With a firm pace, she entered the forest. There was only a single path, leading her further, deeper. It almost seemed there was no end to it. Well, Maybe there wasn't any end to it. This was the world of the soul after all. Anything could happen here. With her little feet, lil'Maka had to stop from time to time to rest a bit before continuing. She was sitting on a lodge when she first saw it.

_Maka Albarn_

Her own name, carved in the wood. The sight was slightly unsettling. The carving was rash, almost violent. Yet careful not to mess any letter. She did not know what to make of it._ Maybe coming here was a mistake, _she thought. Shaking it off , she got up. Mistake or not, she was here. And she would do her best to bring Chrona back. With that in mind, she started walking again. The forest was turning more and more gloomy as she traveled deeper, the trees becoming more and more twisted, now blocking most of the light. But even such little light was enough for lil'Maka to spot her name here and there. In fact, she realised that the occurence of her name seemed to augment as she walked toward her destination, wherever it was.

When she finally reached a clearing, her name was now everywhere. Strangely, even if there was now no more tree to block the light, the place remained somewhat dark ; Very much like night, except there was no star in the dark sky. Chrona was sitting at the center of the clearing, hugging her feet. Maka was expecting her to look gloom like usual, but she seemed really content with herself. She was even humming a happy tune - that was the sound Maka heard on the beach - ; Yet there was no trace of insanity on her face. Just the simple, timid smile she showed much too rarely in Maka's opinion. Maka was now torn apart. Chrona was obviously unaware that her... - Other half ? Dark side ? - Whatever the hell it was took over her body. Should Maka tell her ? She seemed so happy... Maka was not sure she could bear the sight of Chrona's hurted face. Over the last few month, Maka has grown more and more attached to the sad, twisted girl, to the point that seeing her smile was enough to enlighten her day. She has already suffered so much... Maka simply wanted to protect her, so that nothing bad would ever happen to her again.

She needed to choose her words wisely.

" Hello !... Chrona ? ", she timidly stepped in the clearing.

Recognising the voice, Chrona bolted upward.

" Ma - Maka ? What are you doing here ? ", she said, waving frantically her arms with panick written all over her face.

" Ah... Hum... I- Well, I was practicing my soul detection when I sensed something a bit... off... in yours. Hum... "

Her explaination was ridiculous. For someone supposedly smart, surely she could have come up with a better one. Yet, Chrona seemed satisfied with it. Or maybe it was the fact that she was currently too busy trying to hide all the Maka's names she carved all around the forest with only two arms. Blushing, she hid herself behind a tree, only peering her eyes in fear to watch Maka's reaction.

Maka couldn't help but smile. That was Chrona for you...


End file.
